castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
A Christmas Not Forgotten
It's now Christmas, but it's not the same for the Goodies, but a lifetime for Baboon. Possible ScriptEdit (Usual Opening Script) (The camera shows the night sky and snowing along showing a lit christmas tree in the old town) Daffy: I cant beileve it's christmas already...only six weeks ago it was all perfect until the explosion Henry: Christmas isn't gonna be the same without our families and friends, is it? Daffy: (puts his hand on Henry's shoulder) Lets keep hoping everything will turn out okay! (At villian HQ, Vanitas is in a very good mood) Axel: What are you so cheery about? Vanitas; You see my little squirmy slimy friend, It's christmas. While everyone out there has christmas ruiend, mine will be the best iv'e ever had....and As it's the time of giving and recieving, all you measley mongrols will kidnap every one of the goodies and deliver them to me! and soon they will all be mine (evil laugh) (Back at the goodies) Daphne: (upset) This is the worst christmas ever! Bubbles: Oh don't worry Daphne! It will all get back to normal soon Fiona: Yeah, at least you still got us...we all need to stick together on this one! (Meanwhile at Tina's graveside, Daffy leaves flowers and a small teddy) Daffy: (talking to the grave) Merry Christmas Tina. Christmas will never be the same without you.. (Daffy hears a little girl crying) Daffy: Are you ok? Where's your mother and father? Little Girl: (Crying) I've lost them..i can't find them anywhere Daffy: We better look for them then..come on (Yosemite Sam and Waternoose appear with a brown empty potato bag and they stand in front of Daffy and the girl) Yosemite Sam: Got you now! Varmint! Waternoose: Scram kid! Daffy: (to the little girl) Run! (girl runs) (At villian HQ) Vanitas: Ah, iv'e seen you brought me a goodie? so who is it? (Waternoose throws the bag containing Daffy over to Vanitas) Daffy: (shouts whilst being thrown) YEAARRGGH! Baboon: Ah! the duck!, (gets his list and ticks off Daffy's name) up next!...that Skunk!. Me and Morgana will get him... (At Goodie HQ) Betty: Where did Daffy go again? Daphne: I think he went to Tina's grave, but that was over an hour ago! Betty: Maybe we better go and find him Daphne: (passes Betty her coat) Here's your coat Skunk: Where are you two going at this hour? Daphne: To find Daffy, wanna come? Skunk: Sure!, beats eating christmas pudding! (Baboon breaks down the door) Betty: (gasps) Stop breaking down our door! door's aren't cheap you know! Baboon: (shouts) Shut up! Skunk you're coming with us Skunk; Im not going anywhere with you! Baboon: Oh yes you are! (grabs Skunk's wrist) Skunk: Get off! Baboon: Not if you wanna see Daffy again Betty: What have you done to Daffy? Baboon: We are holding him hostage, same you will all be (Violet uses her force sheild to blow Morgana and Baboon away) Violet: (sees the two villians) Look out! (uses force sheild) Skunk: Woah Vi, you could had hit me! Violet: Nope! only aiming the losers, why was they here? Daphne: They've kidnapped Daffy, we gotta save him Violet: How many times has that duck been captured? Scooby: Not as many times as Daphne! Daphne: Scooby! Scooby: He he! Sorry Violet: Well we better go then! (The Goodies ran from the door) (Meanwhile at Villain HQ) (Daffy in Hostage) Daffy: I hope Skunk wont get harmed? Yosemite Sam: Well your here with us now Varment. Daffy: Well, they'll sure save me alright. Yosemite Sam: Yep like that will happen, So if Skunk get's caught then well kill both of you and the rest of the Goodies. Daffy: Never! (Baboon & Morgana came back) Yosemite Sam: Why didn't you capture the Skunk? Baboon: We've been defeated (then drops to the floor) Vanitas: Idiots, can't do a simple job! Waternoose: What shell we do? Morgana: Just wait until the goodies come. Vanitas: But first we'll kill Daffy! The Villain's: Right. (All Villain's Laugh) Daffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The Goodies appear) Violet: Not so fast! Daffy: (Happy) (The Villain's Look Behind) The Villains: What! Daphne: Let Daffy Go! Vanitas: Only if you hand me the smelly rodent First! Betty: Well if we do Huh? Skunk. Skunk: Huh? Betty: Run and free Daffy. (Skunk uses his kung fu skills to cut Daffy hooks apart) Baboon: What that little Pest! Daffy: Thanks Skunk. Skunk: No Problem. Baboon: I'm gonna get you for this Skunk! (Baboon runs to Skunk) Daffy: No your not! (Daffy stand's in front of Baboon & Uppercuts Him) (Baboon fall's down to the ground) Skunk: Thank's Daffy. Daffy: No Problem. (Violet uses her force shield again to blow Morgana away) Violet: (She See's Morgana) Daffy, Skunk, look out! (Use's her Force Shield) (Getting Blasted) Morgana: YAAAHHHH! (Bump's into the wall then land's) (while Paralized Morgana: Brat's! Daffy: Whoa I thought I was going to die! (Daffy Hugging Violet) Daffy: Thank's for saving me. Betty: Great to have you back Daffy. Daffy: Let's Go home. (The Goodies run away) Vanitas: The worst Christmas Ever! ALL will pay!